Feminazi
Like regular Nazis, Feminazis or Femi-nazis are cold hearted and godless. A menace to society and the American way of life. If one is encountered it is best to find the nearest man and immediately strip all of his clothes off. The naked man is the Feminazi's only known predator. A picture of Jesus or Stephen Colbert should also scare them off. Some true Americans report trying holy water, crosses, and Bibles with mixed results. Current Intelligent Design research suggests that Feminazis may actually be half-bears in disguise. Its a well known fact that Liberals have sex with animals, therefore Feminazis are merely the product of a sin against God. When a godless liberal has sex with a bear they produce a Feminazi. The are about as attractive as a bear, and as godless as any Liberal. Feminazi Hierarchy The Feminazi Army Goals * Destroy the foundation of true marriage between a man and a woman * Recruit women everywhere to become single mothers * Destroy Christianity by claiming God was a woman * Expand the lesbian ranks by preying on insecure or confused young women * Eliminate the shaving of legs and armpits * Destroy all men and replace them with Bears, then get gay-marry with the Bears * Establish Feminazi bases all over the world * Rape all the men around the world *Turn all dads poor See Also * Barbara Boxer * Dianne Feinstein * Gloria Allred (aka Miss Alldread) * ACLU * Blame America First Crowd * Democrats * Factonatrixes * Factonistas * Feminists * Hate America Firsters * Hillary Clinton * Hollywood * Liberals , but these “lady-balls” are inferior to Republican “lady-balls”]] * Phactwonistas * The New York Times * Washington Post External Tubes *A Feminazi turned me into a sex slave! *Feminazis are the cause of female unhappiness! *Crazy old dude thinks the feminazi vote could change the world *Feminazi's new source of income *Feminazis launch secret attack against America! *Feminazi infiltrates FBI *Feminazis invade Iran! *Feminazis demand more clothes! *Real American Hero stops the feminazi army *Real Man and American Hero to be honored *Feminazis undermines new law *Feminazi Army still growing!!!! *Feminazis biggest Global Threat *Feminazis to support Socialized Medicine *Feminazi to hold annual "topless" parade *Feminazi army raises new funds to destroy American Socity *Feminazis influences the libural media *Feminazi invents fake penis *Feminazi theory to destroy America's justice *Pro-saving Babies American Heroes to stop The Feminazi Cancer menace *Feminazis invades India *Feminazis to establish their feminazi agenda on UK *Anti-feminazi forces to stop threat *Two Feminazi agents caught in Australia *Feminazis demand combat bras! *Feminazis to execute comedian *Feminazis takes controls of Nation's submarines *Feminazis continues to support socialist agenda *Feminazis continue to expand abortion clinics *Feminazis are now recruiting monsters and writers to their cause!!! *Feminazis releases lip gloss of Death! *Feminazi Marines storms and invades afghanistan *Fat Feminazis to eat Real German *Amazonian Tribe abandons Feminazi Party *Feminazi Science invades schools *Feminazis are now ruining Science and Fiction! *Chest under threat! *Feminazis starting militant organization in Mexico *Battered Woman and Mother of children evicted for calling police for help encouraging violence *Feminazis are now allowed to be issued passports, the fools! *Feminazis invades Hollywood *Feminazis to kill all boys *Feminazi kills Real Hero *Feminazis terrorizes Tower of London *Hillary to lead Feminazis in their goal for global domination *Feminazi to desecrate God's holy words!!!! *Feminazi terrorist finally captured *Feminazi to be decorated! *Feminazi publishes new book "Femme Kaft" *Feminazi evil plan to use chemicals to turn men into little girls *Feminazis to recruit wife beaters... wait... *Horny Feminazis to take over the world!!! *Feminazis stealing our money! *Feminazi conquers France. France surrenders *Feminazis evil plot to make us horny *Feminazis declares femi-jihad against males! Run Men Run! *America's comics to fight feminazis *Feminazi joins alliance with Gays *Feminazis to set their army of cougars loose *Feminazi to rape us all! *Feminazi plan to destroy mankind *Feminazi uses Hollywood to spread their propaganda *Feminazi recruits Hollywood *Feminazi CEOs to take over Financial World *Teenage Feminazi arrested *Feminazis continue to destroy America's Schools *Feminazis to destroy Free Market *Feminazi must be replace with Good Feminazis that will submit to Men's law *Feminazi soldiers go crazy! *Arab world to fight Feminazi threat *Army General to fight Feminazi threat